Renessmee's Diary
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: What happened when Renessmee gets hurt very badly at school and calls Carlisle to tell him...
1. Chapter 1

**Renessmee's Point of View **

_Dear Diary, _

_I am writing from the girl's bathroom at school. I am suppose to be in class but Jennette Franks was the problem. Jennette and her other friends just pushed me into the girls bathroom and started hitting me. They were the most popular girls in the school and also a bunch of B****. (I would write the word out but my dad said I shouldn't so I just put that) and they hated me because Jennette had a crush on my Jacob and they thought it was because I was pretty and that I have every guy fighting over me (including Jacob) and ever since I started here not one football player has looked at Jennette and her friends so now they we out to get me. I'm on the floor and tears are in my eyes. My stomach hurts from the punches they gave me and my head is also pounding from when they kicked it several times and I was bleeding from my hand when they scratched me with their incredible long nails. I thought that since they were the pretty and popular girls they wouldn't hurt me that much but I was wrong. Little did I know that Jennette and her little posy had black belts. I wanted to call my dad but he would over react so I thought maybe I should call Carlisle. I knew that's what he would want me to do. So I have to go and call him now…_

_From _

_Nessie _

I always signed my diary with _from Nessie. _I closed my diary and put it in my book bag. I pulled out my phone and my figure lingered over the button one which was the speed dial for Carlisle. I finally pressed it and he picked up on the first ring.

"Nessie, aren't you suppose to be in class" tears were coming down my face at this point and I said "Carlisle, a bunch of girls have beaten me up and I think I'm hurt can you-" I was interrupted by him and he said "I just left the house, I'll be there in two minutes. I'll call the office and tell them I picked you up" I started walking to the front of the school. I limped because my leg still hurt and by the time I was there I saw Carlisle and his black Mercedes. He ran over to me and said "Are you ok?" I looked at him shocked. Did I look ok to him. Limping and my cheeks red from crying and my head was throbbing and my arm bleeding. He quickly understood and he said "You know what I mean." He helped me into his car and took me to his house. He questioned me the whole way home.

"When did this start?"

"They usually do it behind my back but then today when I ate lunch with some of there friends who are guys they got mad and started…all this…" I said looking down at my body.

"Have you told any body about this?"

"No it was only verbal bullying and I didn't think much of it but then today…I decided to tell you first. I didn't want to worry my father when he got the phone and I was crying and I don't think my dad would let those girls breathe one more breath if he saw what they did to me." I felt my phone vibrate and looked down. It was a number I didn't know. I opened it and saw it was a text message…from JENNETTE!!!

I see you skipped class you little wimp. I hope you learn your lesson and if you didn't Gisselle got everything on tape and I will put it on the web. The title would be RENESSMEE IS A BABY or SLUTY BITCH GET HER ASS KICKED…hope you feel better…NOT.

Tears were coming down my face and Carlisle looked at me.

"Nessie what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No-well yes but that's not the real reason I'm crying." I handed them the phone and he read the text message and closed my phone and handed to me. "Renessmee don't delete that text message" he said "I promise those girls won't ever bother you again" he said. I did as I was told and saved the text message. I sat in the car and stared out the window. I saw the rain drops fall onto the window and then I realized we were home. "Let's go take care of those injuries" Carlisle said. We went to his study and decided that my scratches were the injuries that need to be dealt with first. He went to his doctor bag and pulled out some gauze and alcohol. He wiped the gauze over them and I gasped in pain and pulled away quickly. Then once I realized what I did, I looked down embarrassed and gave Carlisle my arm again. "Sorry" I mumbled. "It's ok Nessie I know it hurt but don't worry, we are almost done" I was squeezing my eyes shut and looking away. When Carlisle was finally done I looked at him again and then he got down to my level and said "Can I please exam your head?" I nodded weakly and then he moved his hand around and I automatically gasped when he hit the sensitive spot. "I thought so…" he mumbled to himself. "Well it's not a concussion but it will be in pain. I imagine that you have a headache" I nodded and said "Carlisle. I'm fine, now. I just think I have to not move for an hour or two and when I got up and took two steps I felt dizzy. And I fell back. Carlisle caught me and said "Your dizzy from you head pain. You won't be able to stand. Just lay down and relax" he said. He went to his bag and injected me with something. I wanted to pull away as soon as I felt it but he pinned my arm down knowing I hate injections. "That should help relieve the pain" he brought me down to the living room and put on my favorite movie. Confessions of a Shopaholic. And he sat there and ran his hand through my head but that medicine he have me drowsy and I went to sleep but before I was completely out of it I heard Carlisle talking to the school Principle. I was thankful that he had done something.

_To be continued… _

**Author's Note: ** please review and tell me what you think of this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up, I was in my father's lap. I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me and brushing my hair with his hand. Then I had a light pressure on my head and I saw Carlisle standing over me.

"Does it still hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"A little" I said sitting up. I closed my eyes to regain control of everything. My head was spinning and I felt light headed and then I opened my eyes cautiously and then my father came to me and said "Honey why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?" I looked at him and said "Dad, up till today it was always behind my back and never physical and I didn't pay attention to them but today…they…" I didn't even finish the sentence "and look" I went to grab my cell and showed him the text. He grew furious. He stood up and said "Those no good son of-" Carlisle stopped him "Bullies" he said looking at Edward with a face that said are-you-of-your-mind?!-Cursing-in-my-house face. "Right, that" I said slumping back to the couch.

I looked around and said "Carlisle what time is it?"

"About five, you missed most of the day and…I don't think you can go to school tomorrow either"

I looked at him and said "What?! Why?! Carlisle I haven't missed a single day of school since I started!!!"

"Relax Nessie, it's only one day. And I don't think you can walk…"

"Of course I can…look" I stood up and then took a few steps and I felt a pain shot up my leg and I fell to the floor but my dad caught me and helped me to the couch.

"I thought so…it's broken" Carlisle said.

"Wait, BROKEN!" I said in shock.

"Yes at first I thought it was just bruised but then while you slept I took an x-ray and it was broken"

"So I have to put it in a cast but only for a few days"

I looked at him suspiciously. "How long is _a few days_" I said putting emphasis on a few days.

They looked at each other and then at me like the knew I would flip "just…a week"

"WHAT?!" I said.

"Nessie calm down. It's not that big of a deal"

"And well, remember when I said you had to stay home only tomorrow. Well I actually meant all week"

"Carlisle, do you know how much work I'll have to make up?"

"Don't worry I went to your school to get your make up work and it's not that much really, you would probably be able to finish it tonight" Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"But why can't I just go to school?"

"Because your school has no elevator and I can't risk you falling" my father said to me.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't win this. "You absolutely correct-your not going to win this argument" my dad said with a smile on his face. I gave him a smile and he hugged me. Then Carlisle rapped my leg in a cast with pink tape. Then I tried using crutches and I finally got the hag of it but my dad carried me down the stairs. I sat on the couch and did the work that I would be missing and Carlisle was right. I finished it by seven and just as I was putting my notebook into my book bag my mom walked in.

"Oh honey, she came over. I'm sorry I couldn't be home faster, I got caught up at your Grandpa Charlie's house." She said hugging me.

"It's ok mom. I'm fine." She smiled at me. "I bet you are, you're a strong little girl." After that my mom went upstairs to read and my dad and Carlisle were watching the news. I decided to write in my diary.

_Dear Dairy, _

_Well Carlisle fixed my leg and my father wants to rip Jennette and her friends head off. I don't know if I should be happy or worried. If they ever met my dad they would NEVER bother anybody ever again. I think the only thing stopping him from ripping there heads off is Carlisle and my mother. Carlisle told me that I couldn't go to school for a whole week. I have never missed one day of school now I have to miss A WEEK!!! I don't really like school but this has probably already been spread around school. What will people think when I don't show up for a whole week? And Carlisle and my father are going to the school tomorrow to give the principle the evidence that Jennette's posy was bullying me. But I am thankful they are going to be doing something. I hope they get suspended but I don't know what rumors they will pass if they go back to school. Do I really want to be known as the tattle-tail of the school? Well I guess it's worth it. I mean it might be humiliating but I've gone through more humiliating things. Like getting spanked by my dad and not my mom. I mean it is a little uncomfortable getting hit by your dad with your butt showing. My father told me that Alice and Jasper were staying home with me tomorrow while he and Carlisle went to the school but Alice volunteered to stay the whole week and since jasper almost never leaves Alice's side he is staying as well. I was thankful that it was Jasper and not Grandpa Charlie. He would be hovering over me the whole time. My dad says that I got the hovering thing from my mom. Jacob sadly has school but he drew a heart on my pick cast and wrote a "J" in it. My dad wasn't that happy with it but oh well. They never did get along but it's not that bad. And for once my father and Jacob both agree on something: Killing the Jennette posy. I wish they would agree on something else but it's a start. And then she must really have the guts to say text message me. I'm going to laugh if the principle asks her for her cell and sees the message. Well Alice and Jasper just came home so I have to go. Bye. _

_From_

_Nessie_

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Uncle Jasper asked as he sat on the couch next to me and then Uncle Em came and said "Yeah we heard what about that b****" he said. And then they both kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

"Guys don't horse play with her" Aunt Rose and Alice said in unison. "Carlisle said she can't do any of that till the cast comes off so…" Rosalie said and Alice continued "No wrestling with her"

"Yes Dear, I love you" Uncle Jasper and Em said together. I giggled at that. I liked the way they did that. Then I felt my phone vibrate and saw it saw one new text message and I opened it. It was from Jennette:

Listen you little bitch. I don't care how much I hurt you, you better not squeal on us!!! I will personally break your arm if you do. And if I hear any rumors around the school I will slap bitch slap you and the video we took-hello internet. So if you know what's good for you you'll shut up!!!

Uncle Jasper saw tears in my eyes and said "Nessie what's wrong?" I handed him the phone and turned to Uncle Em and cried into his shirt.

He brushed his hand through my hair and he said "Shhh…Nessie. What is it?"

"Take a look" Jasper said and handed him the phone. Emmett got it with his other hand and then yelled, his booming voice echoing off the house "GUYS GET DOWN HERE!!!" Within a second Carlisle, Esme, Aunt Alice and Rose and my parents were here.

"Honey what happened?" my mom said. Jasper got up so she could sit down.

"Jennette is black mailing me" I cried. Fresh tears came down my cheek. They gathered around the phone and saw the text message. My dad come over to me and knelt down on one knee in front of me.

"Nessie, look at me…" he said in a soft voice but I knew it was an order. "These Girls won't bother you any more, I promise" he hugged me and I let go once my cries turned into sobs. He moved to the couch and I fell asleep on his shoulder


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up this morning to my dad on my bed. He had one hand on my broken leg and another on his lap.

"Good morning, Nessie" he said smiling at me.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here? Where is mom?"

"She's in the kitchen making you breakfast. And well I came here to wake you up but you were sleep talking."

I looked at him wide eyed and said "What did you hear?"

"I heard you say 'I love you dad' and you also said 'Jacob" he said a little less then happy I had said Jacob's name but didn't want to show it. Then my stomach made a noise and I said "can I go eat now?" my father smiled at me and said "sure." When I got up I realized I had the cast on. I frowned at it. I took a sigh and said "I will be right out. I am going to get dress first" my dad looked at me and said "ok but call us if you need any help." With that he left the room and I went to my closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt. I thought it would be hard to put the pants on over my cast but it wasn't. The cast went in smoothly. Then I put on my shirt and brushed my hair and teeth. I went outside and then stopped when I came to the stairs. How would I go down these? I knew I couldn't. I sighed in frustration and said "dad?" he came to the steps and I said "I need help" he smiled at me and said "Of course" he came to the steps and carried me down the stair and sat me on the kitchen table where there was a plate of food and a glass of blood for me to drink. I wasn't happy that I would be staying home all week and let alone because of Jennette. I ate my breakfast in silence as I was lost in my thoughts. I was think about the rumor that would be spread and the horrible things kids at my high school are capable of saying. I sighed and looked at my plate moving it around on the plate.

"Are we not hungry?" my father asked me from the other side of the table. I hadn't realized my mother and father were in there own conversation.

"Umm…." _How can I eat knowing my high school reputation is in the hands of my hundreds of year old vampire and __**century **__old grandfather who is also a vampire? And who would both be very tempted to rip of jennet's head. _

My father chuckled at my thoughts. "It will be ok. I promise but we should be heading to the house. Carlisle is waiting for us" I sighed "ok"

"I'll be there soon, I just want to clean the kitchen and leave things in order" my mother spoke.

"Ok, love. Wish me luck" my father told her as she kissed her forehead. He looked at me and smiled "ready?' I nodded and my father picked me up and ran out the door and we were flying throw the woods. Before I knew it we were at the house.

"Good morning Edward, Renessmee" my grandfather said getting up from the couch and putting down the newspaper.

"Good morning" I mumbled to Carlisle.

"What's wrong Renessmee?" he asked me.

"Nothing" my grandfather looked at my father and he had a look that said I'll-tell-you-in-the-car.

****~~~~~~~**** JUMP AHEAD*****~~~~~

My father had been gone for two hours now and still hasn't returned. I think Uncle Jasper felt my anxiousness because he kept sending me waves of calmness and then I heard the door open. I turned around and looked to the entrance and saw my father walk in followed by Carlisle.

"Well? What happened?" I asked.

He smiled at me and said "we took care of it. She won't bother you any more" I sat back in my seat and let that settle in.

**JENNETT'S POINT OF VIEW **

I was walking into English class just as the bell had rung. Mr. Thomas settled the class down and began the lecture. I sat in the back filing my nails and then the PA system spoke.

"Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes?" he answered the invisible voice

"Can you please send Jennette Jones to the principles office?"

"Of course. The whole room went silent and then all eyes were on me. I got up like it was no big deal and left the room. Of course I had been sent to the principles office before so why should I care and then I saw Renessmee's father and grandfather walk into the principles office and closed the door.

Ms. Cope told me to take a seat and that the principle would be right with me. Now I was nervous. Had that little b****** told. She was so going to pay for this. And then the door to the principles office opened and Mr. Greene boomed and said "JENNETTE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!!!!" and I went silent and then I saw Renessmee's father and grandfather leave the office and take a seat on the bench. I gulped and prepared myself for the very loud lecture Mr. Greene was going to give me. 

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated this in like forever but here is a chapter. I just had a really bad case of writers block and didn't know how to continue this story but I think I got it. Please let me know what you think and thank you for all the review and favorite stories and favorite author's. please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jennette's Point of View 

"THIS BEHAVORI IS ABSOULTLY NOT TOLERABLE IN THIS SCHOOL, MISS. JONES!!! NEVER. NEVER, IN MY 30 YEARS OF BEING A PRINCAPLE HAVE I EVER HAD TO EXPELL A STUDENT!!!"

I quickly jumped at that. Expelled?! Suspended, sure but EXPELLED!!! My mother would kill me.

"What?! Why are your going to expel me?"

"Shall I go down the list? Bullying, hurting a student to the point where HER LEG IS BROKEN, bruises, shall I continue…." He looked at me. I shook my head knowing the rest of the list.

"Now Miss. Jones you have been in here for SEVERAL things!!! I mean just take a look at your file" I dropped a fat folder on the desk and the folder must have been 5 or 6 inches thick. Inside are all the detentions, referral, and so on, since I started high school. I sat there in silence "And I have no choice but to expel you because a student was severely hurt." I slumped in my chair knowing I wouldn't win this fight. "Now, I think I have to meet with you mother. Would you like to call her or shall I?" he asked dangling the phone in his hand. "I'll do it." I got the phone and started to dial my mother's number. It rang once, twice and then she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, can you come to the school?"

"Why?"

"Just come and go to Mr. Greene's office"

"Jennette's, not again."

"See you soon mom. Bye." 

I hung and waited for her to come. "Now please step outside and wait till your mother comes."

I stepped out the door and saw Mr. Greene follow me. Take a seat. "Dr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen please follow me." They both went into the office. I immediately took my phone out and sent a text to all my friends telling them to leave so they don't get busted and then I was going to text Renessmee…

**Author's Note: **I felt like being generous and giving you another chapter. What do you think is going to happen? Please review and tell me what you think….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Jennette's Point of View 

I took my phone out and started texting.

**You no good, clueless girl. Do you know where I am? Outside the principle's office because of you. I will ruin your reputation. **

And I pressed send and sent the message to her. She would pay for what she did. Then I saw my mother walked into the office and she saw me.

"Jennette, I can't believe you're here after just two weeks." She said to me.

"Whatever mom." I told her.

"What did you do?"

I looked at her and the looked down at the floor, know she would flip when she heard what I did. "I was bothering this girl and well things got out of control and she got hurt and broke her leg because of me and my friends"

"Jennette Margaret Jones! How dare you? Do you know what her parents must be thinking? Now I have to apologize to these people-no you know what _I _won't have to apologize-_you_ will. Before we leave today I want you to apologize to her father for being so mean to his daughter and you will not be doing much of anything for the next five months. No phone, no computer, no ipod, no parties and no going over peoples houses. Only school and home, I think you will love reading and doing homework by the end of your punishment-if you are even allowed back in school! Young lady I am VERY disappointed in you" she said to me. She was almost yelling and I was bright red. People were looking now and I wish I could just get up and tell them off but I can't. Not with my mother their. This truly was the worst day of my life. Then Mr. Greene came out and said "Mrs. Jones nice to see you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances"

"Yes, Mr. Greene. I agree." And shook his hand "But do you mind if I talk to the parents of this girl my daughter hurt."

"Of course not. They actually want to see you as well." My mother walked in and I was told to stay seated on the bench. I heard my mother inside….talking to Mr. Cullen.

Jennette's Mother Point of View 

I walked into Mr. Greene's office which I knew all to well thanks to my daughter and in the two chairs were two very young men. I recognized one as the doctor who worked at the hospital I work at and then his name came to mind.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He turned around and said "Tina. What are-is Jennette your daughter?" he asked.

"Yes she is, are you…?" I trailed off, not finishing the question.

"No. I'm the grandfather but he" Carlisle gestured to his son who I saw at the hospital often "is the father. Edward."

"Right, of course. I see you at the hospital all the time. I'm so sorry for what my daughter did to your child and will try to make up in the best way I can"

"I wish I could say don't worry about it but I can't because this is very serious."

"Yes, I agree" and then all three of us directed our attention to Mr. Greene.

"What do we suggest we do?" I asked Mr. Greene.

"Well, Mrs. Jones, the district would want her expelled from the school system but I called and they suggested something else."

I looked at him. "Well what did they suggest?"

"Outside of Washington, there is a school that is all girls and they specialize in this type of behavior. The school is very well and shows the girls discipline. They suggested she pack her bags and go there" a boarding school, for girls like Jennette? I wanted to say no. I loved my daughter no matter how much she did wrong but she needed to learn and this school sound like exactly what she needs.

"Of course Mr. Greene. When can she start?"

"Next week, after spring break"

"Thank you. I'll be sure to have her ready" I answered.

**Author's Note: **you guys are lucky I am in such a great mood today. 2nd chapter today. Enjoy. Review please. I want to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Renessmee's Point of View 

_Dear Diary, _

_It was just after 12 o clock when I got the text message from Jennette. I was totally embarrassed and scarred to get to school now. Uncle Jasper sensed that I was upset and came to my side to make me better. "Don't cry Nessie. Don't worry, your father and grandfather is taking care of it" he sent waves of calmness and rubbed soothing circles around my lower back. Then he got up and went to another room. I heard him talking to my father on the other line. He was shocked that she would do that and now she was going to be in even more trouble. "No please don't. I don't want my reputation to be ruined" I begged Uncle Jasper and he sat me down and said that it was better that they knew everything so that no one else went through this and that this was a good thing. Alice tried to comfort me as well. She was on the couch and she calmed me down enough and we spoke about stuff and school and then we watched a move. P.S I Love You. Alice and I both loved this movie. It was our favorites and then as time ticked by I realized that it was two o clock and my father and Carlisle had no returned. I was nervous. How long could it take? They had been at the school all morning. The suspense was driving me mad. "Nessie, calm down. I'm sure your father will be here soon" Jasper had told me. He really did love me and I tried to keep my moods under control because I didn't want to over whelm him with my anxiousness so I kept my mind busy. Think of what it would be like to go back to school and what rumors would be spread and then I realized that this only made me more nervous and I had to stop thinking about it. Then I heard the front door open and in walked Carlisle and my father. Thank god, I thought to myself and I could only hope that Jennette was still alive and that my father hadn't been tempted to rip her head off as he walked into the school and saw her. He turned to me and smiled and so now my diary I must go because I really want to know what has happened. Till next time…goodbye _

_From_

_Nessie _

**Author's Note: **Guys I just love all the review and support I had to give you another chapter before I went to bed. I know it's short but I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Edward's Point of View 

As I was leaving the principles office I heard Jennette's mother yelling her lungs out. She was trying to stay cool while I was in there with Carlisle. She was thinking what she was going to daughter and what to do. Then Mr. Greene told her about this school for girls like her and her mind went speechless and then her thoughts said only one thing. _Absolutely. _I tried to hide the smile on my face and I was successful. As I walked out of the school, I felt like a weight had been lifted not only will this girl not hurt my daughter but she won't ever hurt any other person again. I went to the car and the car ride home was quite.

_Edward? _I turned and saw that Carlisle was looking at me.

"Yes?"

_Why are you so quite? Is something wrong?_

"No, I'm just…shocked that we did this."

"I know me to." He said. And then a knew set of thought found me.

_There not back yet! What happened?! I hope my father didn't…no Carlisle wouldn't allow it…and my father is way to civil a man to…she's fine. I just need to calm down. Jasper is going to get overwhelmed by my emotions. _

I walked through the door and Renessmee turned around. A million questions in her eyes. I came to her and took her chin gentaly in my hand; I made her look at me.

"Renessmee, Jennette is going to another school in _another state_ and she won't ever bother you. She won't _ever _hurt you gain."

She looked at me and smiled. She was completely speechless.

_Daddy? She thought _

"Yes?"

"I love you. Thank you…for everything."

She hugged me and I hugged her back and whispered in her ear "my little girl, I love you to." 

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy my ending. I think it's cute. Please let me know what you think. I am also trying to think about a new story to write but I need ideas so please review and tell me what you guys want to read. Please and thank you. Enjoy!!!!


End file.
